Snow White Queen
by sasuhinas fan
Summary: "You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over, soon I know you'll see, you're just like me..." Sin siquiera saber cómo, la letra encajaba todo de alguna retorcida manera, pero no lo aceptaba porque ella no era como él, porque ella amaba a alguien más o eso quería creer... Sólo esperaba no volver a escucharla porque la atormentaba...
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola, sexys y extremadamente sensuales lectores y lectoras!_

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Snow White Queen a Evanescence, canción en la cual me inspiré para escribir éste fic.

.

.

.

.

_Snow White Queen_

.

.

.

.

Iban de un lado a otro; de rama en rama; pero ninguno era capaz de ver al otro, al menos seguían el plan tal como lo habían formulado, aunque cierto integrante se negaba a colaborar. Prefería hacer todo individualmente y, aunque no les agradaba la forma en que despreciaba su trabajo, obtenía grandes resultados; aun así, Shino y Kiba no confiaban en él y ella, ella solo tenía sus dudas y debía acatar las órdenes de Tsunade-sama «Te mando a ti porque eres la única que no se le aventaría encima ni se interesaría en cuestionarlo como lo harían Ino o Sakura; además necesito que me des un informe de cómo se desarrolla en un equipo distinto y si es capaz de seguir ordenes... Y Hinata, avísame que tan deteriorado se encuentra.»

Norte: cubierto; este: cubierto; oeste: cubierto; pero el sur... Antes de ser capaces de atacar en conjunto aquel campamento, él ya se les había adelantado, por lo que se vieron obligados a bajar.

-¡Gatsuga!-atacó a los guardias que se encontraban escondidos justo debajo.

Shino no se hizo esperar e irrumpió dentro de la carpa para recuperar lo que se le había robado a Konoha.

Ella se limitó a defender y atacar, pero con la gran delantera del Uchiha era casi imposible que fuese a contribuir de más en la misión; el gran estruendo del chidori llamó la atención de los tres para después verle llegar con un criminal inconsciente y verle ser azotado en el piso por el azabache.

-Vámonos, tengo lo que queremos.-ordenó con el pergamino en mano.

-¡Cierra la boca, Uchiha!-gritó a todo pulmón Kiba, molesto por aquella actitud.

Amarraron a los mercenarios y los dejaron allí, pronto llegarían los Anbu a terminar con el trabajo.

-¡Vámonos!-ordeno nuevamente tomando el camino de regreso.

-¿A dónde vas, Uchiha?-cuestiono molesto.

-Ya podemos regresar a Konoha, Inuzuka. El trabajo está hecho.

-Te recuerdo que eres el menos indicado para dar órdenes-detuvo su camino, poniéndose frente a él-y si no mal recuerdo, el capitán del equipo es Shino y no tú.

-Hazte a un lado.

-Kiba tiene razón, Sasuke. Recuerda que estás siendo evaluado por cada equipo; esto se suponía que era trabajo en equipo y careces de ello cuando se tratan de otras personas con las que no acostumbras a trabajar.

-Hmph... No me interesa tu equipo, Aburame. Sólo quiero volver a Konoha para no verles la cara.

-Déjame decirte algo, Uchiha.-comenzó Kiba-Nosotros no somos tan pacientes como Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi; y al menos yo, no tolero la idea de que te hayan aceptado de vuelta. Así que mejor dejas de comportarte como un idiota o...-le sujeto de la polera.

-¿O sino qué, Inuzuka?-interrumpió.

-Te patearé el trasero-amenazó.

-¿Crees siquiera poder tocarme? No me hagas reír.

-Recuerda que no estás al cien por ciento debido a que no tiene mucho que terminaste con tu recuperación y no soy capaz de parecer un cobarde y aprovecharme de la situación.

-No te tengo miedo, Inuzuka.

-Kiba-kun-llamó la ojiperla al estar detrás suyo-Déjalo, no vale la pena que discutas con Uchiha-san ya que vamos de regreso-posó su mano sobre su hombro-esté o no al cien por ciento, no puedes pelear con él; él sabe cuáles son las condiciones para quedarse, además todavía está por decidirse qué se hará respecto a su situación.-terminó.

-Hazle caso a tu noviecita, no pierdas tu tiempo.

-Tsk.-lo soltó aun con las ganas de partirle la cara por aquel tono burlón al referirse a Hinata.-Tú ganas, Hinata.

-Vamos... Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, debemos regresar.-ordenó Shino después de tan tensa situación y es que, el manejar aquello iba a ser complicado más al saber que Kiba no toleraba al Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Todavía no se decide nada sobre Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad, Tsunade-sama?-

-Me temo que no, Sakura. Esta decisión se tomará con una reunión que se llevará a cabo dentro de poco.-respondió pensando en que en aquella reunión Naruto tendría que poner todo su empeño por convencer a cada cabecilla de los clanes, a los ancianos, al señor feudal, a los kages y a él mismo. Tomar el puesto de hokage sería difícil especialmente con la situación de su mejor amigo.

-Me preocupa Naruto.-admitió con la vista hacia la ventana.-Me preocupa lo que se decidirá.

-Debemos apoyarlo ahora, pronto tomará mi lugar y no podemos darle la espalda ahora que se le han complicado las cosas.

-Lo sé... Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Sasuke-kun y a los chicos.

-Confió en ellos... Todo ha de estar bien.

-Yo también, pero Kiba no estaba conforme con Sasuke-kun en el equipo.-estaba preocupada por el cómo actuaría el castaño frente a la actitud de Sasuke.

-Y con justa razón, Sakura. Por el momento las razones de Sasuke por quedarse en la aldea están en tela de juicio.-señaló recordando, que al despertar Sasuke de aquel coma, había dicho que se quedaría en Konoha cosa que había sorprendido a más de uno.-No es fácil para nadie confiar en él, incluso Naruto duda.

-Eso lo sé pero espero que todo salga bien.-dijo más para sí misma, teniendo una mal presentimiento de todo lo que rodeaba a Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya estaba listo el campamento, todavía faltaba una gran parte del camino, pero mañana terminarían.

La cena estaba casi lista, Kiba estaba recargado en un árbol esperando a que su querida Hinata terminara con aquella labor mientras Shino iba por más leña y Sasuke, bueno... A él no le importaba trabajar en equipo, pero al menos había ido por agua.

-No entiendo por qué hiciste todo eso, Uchiha.-comenzó-No creo que haya sido necesario pero cada quién aunque quiero entenderlo.-el Uchiha volteó ciertamente molesto ante aquella situación-Así que, empieza a explicármelo a ver si apoyo tu situación.

-Kiba-kun, eso no es asunto nuestro, el que Uchiha-san decidiera hacer aquello o no, no te incumbe.

-Tsk... Entiendo.-rodó los ojos molesto, sin entender el porqué del comportamiento de Hinata.

-Tengan-estiró los pequeños recipientes con algo de comida-Shino-kun-giró al oírle llegar y le estiró un recipiente.

-Hinata-señaló un lugar junto a él, a lo que ella atinó a sonreír y caminar hacia aquél sitio.-Te quedó delicioso, como siempre.

-Gra-gracias, Kiba-kun.-agradeció el cumplido sonrojada.

Seguía sin saber el por qué le habían asignado una misión con aquella ridícula pareja y el reservado de Aburame, ahora lo único que ansiaba era llegar a Konoha y reclamarle al dobe por aquella estúpida misión. Sí, entendía su situación pero ello no le detendría al enfrentar a Tsunade o Naruto, ya fuese el caso, era denigrante que se le asignaran ese tipo de misiones, siendo él "reencarnación" de Indra y aun así no poder aprovechar al cien por ciento sus habilidades.

Salió del campamento, necesitaba descargar la energía de más y aprovecharía que 'esos' estuviesen dormidos, pero vaya sorpresa al encontrarse con la Hyûga recargada en uno de los árboles con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le molesto el verla allí, ¿acaso tenía niñera?

-Vigilando.

-¿Vigilando o vigilándome?-preguntó ciertamente molesto y desconcertado.

-Ambas, Uchiha-san...-admitió tranquila-Sé que le urge irse pero tenemos que llegar todos juntos, aunque no le negaré el ir a entrenar o caminar pero no se aleje mucho, por favor.-pidió dulcemente.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Hyûga? Porque no lograrás intimidarme; ninguno de ustedes está a mi nivel.

-No lo hago, sólo se lo pido de favor. Por otra parte, déjeme recordarle que estuvo mucho tiempo en coma y la recuperación le quitó más tiempo por lo que me atrevo a decirle que han pasado muchas cosas; curiosamente nos hemos fortalecido.-la arrogancia del azabache la irritaba pero a diferencia de Kiba, ella sabía controlarse o al menos lo intentaba.

-Hmph-estaba consciente y sabía que pudiesen fortalecerse, pero eso no decía que le llegarían a los talones-Nos vemos, Hyûga.

-Otra cosa-se detuvo para escuchar qué tendría que decirle-No olvide que somos un equipo especial de rastreo, si intenta algo lo encontraremos fácilmente. Y aunque no lo crea, ni siquiera su rinnengan o su sharingan serán capaces de bloquear mi byakugan.

Lo había olvidado por completo, ella tenía el byakugan sin embargo, creía imposible aquello.

-Cómo digas.-dicho esto, abandono a la chica pensando en las pocas probabilidades de ser hallado fácilmente, por lo que no veía descabellada la idea de intentar huir o al menos llegar antes a Konoha.

-No lo pierdas de vista-ordenó Shino, quien salió de la tienda, siéndole imposible el conciliar el sueño con el Uchiha entre ellos.

-Tranquilo, Shino-kun. Confío en que no actuará impulsivamente.

-Yo no, Hinata.-admitió.

-Intenta dormir, si él intenta algo no dudaré en despertarte.

-¿Podrás con esto?-le preocupaba el bienestar de su amiga, más aun teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke no se tentaba el corazón ante nadie.

-¿Confías en mí?-admiraba la creciente autoconfianza que hacia un tiempo para acá se demostraba, aun así no sabía que tanto había desarrollado el byakugan, es decir, hacía mucho que no entrenaban como equipo por lo que esa era la única opción que le quedaba: confiar en ella.

-Te lo encargo-asintió con una leve reverencia, agradecida del voto de confianza que recaía sobre ella.

No quedaba más que confiarle aquello, temía que ese tipo le hiciera algo a la chica, en verdad no quería, pero veía improbable el volver a confiar en él.

Activó el byakugan después de un rato; había sentido el chakra de Sasuke alejarse demasiado y no erraba, ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para preocuparse por despertar a Shino y a Kiba así que decidió actuar por sí sola, aumentando por mucho su paso normal y no sabía cómo, pero lo alcanzó.

-¿A dónde va, Uchiha-san?-preguntó jadeante ante tal esfuerzo.

-Hmph. Pensé que no llegarías, Hyûga.

-Bueno, no le mentí cuando dije que había mejorado.-aclaró tomando aire.

-Admito que me sorprendió lo rápido que llegaste, pero eso no me detendrá.

-No planeo pelear, le guste o no, somos un equipo y tiene que atenerse a ello.

-¿No quieres pelear o tienes miedo a lo que...?

-Usted no hará nada le guste o no-en unos segundos estaba tras él con kunai en mano y una sonrisa ladina cubrió el rostro del azabache.

-Eso no me detendrá, Hyûga.- ¿lo creía idiota, o qué?

-Lo sé, pero si bloqueo sus puntos de chakra, no será problema.

Antes de que pudiese hacerle algo, ella ya había bloqueado varios de sus puntos de chakra algo que le sorprendía aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente.

-Ahora volvamos al campamento, no quiero que Kiba-kun y Shino-kun se den cuenta.

Accedió forzosamente; sabiendo que por ahora no estaba al cien por ciento, y la verdad no iba a gastar el chakra que le quedaba -gracias a la Hyûga-, en alguien tan insignificante como ella.

No dijeron nada en el camino, pero la tensión era perceptible en el aire; a ella no le parecían sus maneras y a él no le agradaba que ella interfiriera.

Al llegar se metió a la tienda sin hacer ruido alguno, pensando en cómo ella le había percibido si no tenía el byakugan activado, tal vez y sólo tal vez, sí se habían fortalecido aunque fuese un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron en la noche a Konoha, la cual mantenía un ambiente de júbilo y uno festivo; al parecer esa misma tarde se había nombrado hokage a Naruto y ellos no habían estado para presenciarlo.

-Tsk. Se nos adelantaron-soltó Kiba mientras se rascaba la nuca sonriente.

-Eso parece pero ya era necesario, no podían esperar más para nombrar a otro hokage-todos sabían que Tsunade ya no era apta para el puesto y Kakashi no quiso aceptarlo, por lo que se habían esperado a que Naruto se recuperara para que pudiese tomarlo y trazar un camino distinto para la aldea.

-Me alegra que Naruto-kun lo haya logrado-admitió sonriente mientras veía la torre hokage.

-¡Oe, oe! No estarás diciendo que lo prefieres a él, ¿o sí?-cuestionó un tanto celoso mientras la rodeaba por sobre los hombros.

-No me refiero a eso, Kiba-kun. Yo te quiero a ti, pero me alegra ver que ahora está ocupando un lugar importante en la aldea.

-Tienes razón.-juntó sus labios en un dulce y pequeño beso.

Rodó los ojos ante la escena tan cursi que presenciaba por culpa de esos dos; lo que menos quería era tener que verlos tan juntos y acaramelados, por lo que agradecía que hubieran mantenido una distancia prudente durante la misión.

-Vamos a dar nuestro informe-ordenó Shino lo cual agradecía mentalmente.

Llegaron a la torre y tocaron la puerta de la oficina.

-¡Adelante!-la voz de Naruto le sonó como música a sus oídos, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con oírle decir aquello desde aquel puesto?

Entraron e hicieron una leve reverencia.

-¡Al fin llegaron!-con su usual alegría les recibió en el despacho.- ¿Cómo les fue?

-Lo conseguimos-soltó Shino al tiempo que le estiraba el pergamino a Naruto quien se tornó serio.

-¿Saben si ha sido abierto?

-Ni siquiera pudieron intentarlo, Naruto-kun. O si lo intentaron, no lo lograron.-confirmó para despreocuparlo.

-¡Buen trabajo, chicos! Pueden retirarse.-permitió alegre-¡Oh, Sasuke! Sakura-chan me pidió que te dijera que en cuanto llegaras fueras al hospital para que te revisaran.-terminando desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Vamos, Hinata.

-Ahora voy, Kiba-kun. ¿Puedo hablarle de algo, hokage-sama?-la repentina formalidad le dejó claro que era algo importante de lo que debían hablar por lo que asintió y el Inuzuka desapareció entendiendo el mensaje.

-¿De qué se trata, Hinata-chan?

-Bueno, durante la noche Uchiha-san intentó escapar.-volteó hacía la ventana buscando restarle importancia al asunto tratándose de Sasuke, pero no podía-No sé si tenía alguna intención desconocida o si era tan sólo para probarme.-giró algo desconcertado.

-¿Probarte?-¿probarla? ¿En qué o para qué?

-Sí, es que yo... Le dije que no sería difícil encontrarlo en caso de que intentase algo, pero supongo no somos tan importantes para él.

-No lo sé, Hinata. Hasta para mí es difícil entender qué es lo que quiere y espera de todo esto.-vio un documento sobre el escritorio atentamente, leyendo mientras la escuchaba.

-Tuve que bloquear algunos puntos de chakra para que no intentase algo más, Naruto-kun.-informó-Lo digo por si encuentra algo raro Sakura-chan.

-Entiendo. Gracias por la información, Hinata-chan.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun.-sonrió dulcemente.

-Por cierto-llamó antes de que se fuera-¿Kiba y Shino saben algo de esto?-preguntó preocupado.

-Claro que no, Naruto-kun. Sé lo importante que es esto para ti por eso decidí comentártelo sólo a ti y no pienso comentarlo con nadie más.

-¡Eres la mejor, 'ttebayo!-reconoció dulcemente; ya no sentía nada por él pero confiaba en él ciegamente y lo agradecía infinitamente.-Por cierto, antes de que te vayas... Toma-le estiró un papel.

Lo leyó algo desconcertada.

-Me gustaría que le avisaras a Kiba, espero puedas ir y apoyarme.-pidió.

-No lo dudes, allí estaremos, Naruto-kun. Me retiro-asintió mientras ella terminaba la pequeña reverencia, y viéndola partir lentamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de revisar superficialmente realizaría una inspección más a fondo para saber qué tanto estaba mejorando el azabache.

-Termina con esto de una buena vez, Sakura. Quiero descansar.

-No tardaré, Sasuke-kun.-mientras lo revisaba pudo notar algunos flujos de chakra obstruidos e intento deshacer aquello pero no logró nada.- ¿Alguien te obstruyó el flujo de chakra durante la misión, Sasuke-kun?-cuestionó un tanto preocupada.

-Hmph-se puso la polera interrumpiendo el chequeo, sabiendo quién había causado aquella obstrucción.-Eso quiere decir que es la única anormalidad por el momento-afirmó seguro de sí mismo.

-Bueno, además de ello, sólo hay algunas cosas que no podrás hacer por el momento, como usar el Susanoo o el Amaterasu, sería sobre esforzarte pero calculo que dentro de una o dos semanas podrás actuar como si nada.-informó al tiempo que hacía unos cuantas observaciones en el reporte médico de Sasuke.

-Bien, nos vemos, Sakura.

A pesar de lo frío y distante que seguía Sasuke, ella no perdía ese sentimiento hacía su persona, pero eran cosas de las que debía olvidarse, o al menos intentarlo, ahora estaba con Naruto y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, aún si eso significaba olvidarse de aquel amor incondicional hacia el último de los Uchiha. Tocó su frente, recordando que aquello ahora formaba parte de sí -como lo era en Tsunade-sama- y era un símbolo importante del papel que había desatado en la guerra junto con el reagrupamiento del equipo 7; sin embargo, las cosas eran más confusas para ella y Naruto ya que seguían sin entender las razones de Sasuke.

Suspiró aferrándose a la tabla con el reporte médico de Sasuke; dentro de poco se decidiría sobre el destino del azabache.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, en camino a su departamento, hacía más o menos dos años que ya no vivía en la residencia Hyûga, pero ello no le impedía estar pendiente de su clan, su hermana y su padre.

Leyó por quinta vez aquella hoja que le había dado Naruto y volvió a negar. Quería apoyar a Naruto, pero la situación de Sasuke sí que era complicada y no sólo con Konoha, con el mundo mismo pero eso ya lo verían en la reunión y no podía olvidarse de avisarle a Kiba quien lo más probable, fuese que se negaría a participar pero se encargaría de convencerlo.

Suspiró algo cansada y tomó un mechón de su cabello para juguetear un poco con él, dándose cuenta de lo largo que ya lo traía, seguramente le llegaba un poco arriba del trasero, justo a la altura de su nueva chamarra -que por cierto se la había regalado Kiba en su aniversario-, una azul marino que le quedaba dos tallas más grandes debido a que él se la había probado a sabiendas de que ella no se atrevería a usar algo más ajustado, el cierre negro al igual que la capucha; y su pantalón ahora era negro y sólo un poco más ajustado.

-Kiba-kun.-no podía creer que llevarán un año y cuatro meses juntos; ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente había llegado a ver a Akamaru y sus cachorros aunque ella seguía sin conocer a la hembra, no dudaba que serían tan lindos como Akamaru.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Hyûga?-se detuvo al oír aquella fría voz llamarle.

-Uchiha.

-¿No se te olvida algo?-bajó del tejado terminando frente a ella.

-No lo creo, Uchiha-san. Permiso.-comenzó a retomar su camino.

-Primero deshaz lo que hiciste y te dejaré ir.

-Está bien-en unos cuantos segundos y ciertos golpes después, su flujo era normal.

Lo vio irse. Ni siquiera un gracias podía esperarse de aquel sujeto, pero por alguna razón Naruto confiaba en él, de alguna u otra forma, confiaba en él. Algo que si pediría sería no volver a tener una misión con él si mantenía esa postura de superioridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: La inspiración me llegó de una forma u otra, pero al escuchar la canción de Evanescence, supe que quedaba perfecta para el título, era eso o la parte que dice "… You belong to me"

Pero bueno, espero les agrade la idea.

_¡Espero les agrade! ¡Gracias de antemano!_

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola, sexys y sensuales lectoras/es!_

_Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Snow White Queen a Evanescence._

.

.

.

.

_Snow White Queen_

.

.

.

.

-¿Esto es para...?

-Sabes bien para qué es, Kiba-kun.

-¿Es mañana?-preguntó jugando con la hoja.

-No, es al día siguiente de mañana-comenzó recargada en el brazo derecho del Inuzuka-Y vas a ir.-intentó sonar firme, pero al parecer eso no le iba.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿No hablarás en serio?-le desagradaba la idea de ser participe en ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que eran su madre y Hana, le empezaban a cargar la responsabilidad del clan y que ahora su novia se lo exigiera era un tanto odioso.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Kiba-kun!-pidió tomándole ambas manos e implorando con su perlada mirada.-Sé qu-que no te agrada la idea de que se le dé una oportunidad a Uchiha-san, pe-pero... Na-Naruto-kun necesita nuestro apoyo.

-Hinata...-el fastidio en su voz era evidente pero bien la conocía y cuando se proponía algo, era demasiado obstinada.-¿Y qué gana Naruto si sólo le apoyamos nosotros? No haremos gran diferencia.

-Bueno... Pero estoy segura que Ino-chan y Sakura-chan...

-No-le cortó-descarta a Ino, ella piensa más en el bienestar de la aldea y no es capaz de confiar en Sasuke bueno, al menos ya no.

-Pero... Entiendo-soltó un tanto decaída al verse un tanto decepcionada al no poder apoyar a Naruto.-Entonces hablaré con ellos.-informó decidida.

-¿Interferirás en su decisión?-la vio asentir con un leve rubor en las mejillas-¡Ay, Hinata!-la abrazó recargándola sobre su pecho y se hizo de sus labios, siendo correspondido dulcemente.-Te apoyaré en esta locura.

-Gracias, Kiba.-volvieron a unir sus labios en un dulce contacto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No esperaba nada por parte de la aldea, bien sabía que a pesar de haber apoyado en la guerra a la alianza shinobi eso no le valía algún tipo de inmunidad y mucho menos de haber actuado de aquella forma tan solo para mostrarle a Naruto su definición de hokage. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero ambos habían terminado en condiciones similares y eso que él siempre creyó que habría una infinita ventaja de parte de uno pero al parecer todo había salido tan equilibrado cayendo ambos en coma debido al sobreesfuerzo y el gran consumo de chakra.

Llegó a la oficina de Naruto y entró.

-Sasuke-le extraño verle allí.

-¿Cuándo vamos acabar con toda esta ridiculez?-el no saber lo que le deparaba a manos de todos esos no le aseguraba nada bueno.

-Je... Bueno, aun no se lleva a cabo la reunión, no seas impaciente, Sasuke.-aunque lo intentaba, las cosas no eran igual que antes ni siquiera por un poco pero esperaba eso cambiara dentro de poco.

-¿Sabes que estoy desperdiciando mucho tiempo en lo que toman una decisión?

-Prometo no hacerte esperar mucho más.

-No me queda más que confiar en ti, dobe.

-Por cierto, antes de que te vayas...-le detuvo antes de que éste abriera-Les tengo una pequeña misión a Hinata-chan y a ti.

-No hablarás en serio-se quejó queriendo evitar a cualquier costa el tener que volver a discutir por alguna cosa con la Hyûga.

-Es algo sencillo-dijo sonriente-Además Hinata-chan es la única que no te molesta, teme. No sé qué te causa conflicto.

-Es obstinada y molesta.-recordó el cómo evitó que se alejara de más y el bloquearle el flujo de chakra fue lo que más le molesto, ¿quién se creía?

-Es obstinada, sí; pero no es molesta en lo absoluto... Es una gran kunoichi.

-Deja de enaltecer a tus amiguitos, dobe. No quiero hacer la misión junto a ella.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices de Sakura-chan o Ino-chan?-cuestiono un tanto fastidiado.

-Tsk. Poniéndolo así, prefiero a la Hyûga.-era difícil creer que sus opciones eran tan limitadas.

-Le avisaré a Hinata-chan en cuánto la vea.

-Bien. Me largo, dobe. Te ves algo ocupado.-resaltó lo último virándose hacia el escritorio y la pila de documentos en éste.

¡Sí! ¿Cómo no? Si se iba era para no tener que darle más explicaciones y no porque le interesara que terminara pronto con su trabajo.

-¿Ahora sólo le asignarás misiones con Hinata?-la voz de su querida pelirrosa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sakura-chan!-la abrazó alegre-¿Qué tal tu día en el hospital?

-Un tanto ocupado, pero nada que no pueda solucionarse-respondió dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.-¿Entonces...?-le vio extrañado-Sobre Sasuke-kun.

-¡Ah! Bueno...-se rascó la nuca al separarse de ella-Es a la única que le da -o aparenta- igual lo que haga Sasuke de su vida.

-Entonces a nosotros tampoco nos importa su vida, ¿eso quieres decir?-extrañada por la manera en que tomaba las cosas Naruto, decidió preguntar.

-No, no, no... Él no sufrirá alguna insinuación femenina estando en una misión con Hinata-chan, además no olvides que es novia de Kiba.

-Sí, pero nadie se resiste a sus encantos-recalcó burlona ante las indeseadas situaciones en las que se veía involucrado el Uchiha por sus encantos masculinos.

-Sakura-chan...-murmuró 'molesto' ante la sola mención de aquellos encantos, porque bien sabía que ella seguía sintiendo algo por Sasuke aunque se empeñara en negarlo una y otra vez.

-Tranquilo-besó su frente-Ya me tengo que ir, el hospital no se atenderá solo.-dicho esto, salió como bala en camino al hospital, muy pronto atendería un parto –tal vez su parte favorita de estar allí-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaban de vuelta a casa, él tomándola dulcemente de la mano y aprovechando cualquier momento para sonrojarla y hacerla reír porque, aunque algunos no lo notaban, ella era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese conocido -y vaya que ser ninja te hacía toparte con todo tipo de personas-.

-¿Y qué tal Akamaru?-se interesó recordando que estaría en casa de Kiba, cuidando de la hembra.

-Algo nervioso, todavía no se hace a la idea de ser padre e insiste en que haga lo mismo.

-¿Eh?-¿a qué se refería con 'lo mismo'?

-Ahm...-tragó saliva nervioso-Qui-quier que... Que sea pa-padre.-sus bronceadas mejillas se tiñeron de rubor al mencionarle aquello, porque la única que tenía en mente para ser la madre de sus hijos, era ella sin lugar a dudas.

-¡Pe-pero...! ¿Le di-dijiste que eres muy jo-joven para eso?-bajó la vista sonrojada.

-¡Claro!-se apresuró a contestar.-Pero él insiste, dice que 19 años es una buena edad para casarse y fo-formar una fa-familia co-con-contigo...

-¿¡E-eh!?-a pesar de tener bastante tiempo saliendo y de conocerse, el que sacara a tema esa conversación le avergonzaba de sobremanera; a decir verdad, en lo que menos pensaba era en formar una familia, ahora lo que más le importaba era Hanabi y el clan... Mas eso no quería decir que él no le importase.-Ki-Kiba-kun, sabes que t-te quiero pe-pero...

-Tranquila. Yo sé que es muy pronto para pensar en una familia.-aclaró nervioso.

Sonrió agradecida ante lo comprensivo que pudiese llegar a ser. Probablemente jamás conocería a un hombre igual o mínimamente parecido.

-Por cierto, ¿ya hablaste con tu padre sobre la reunión?

-Para serte sincera, ni siquiera planeo decírselo.-aceptó.

-¿Por?-¿desde cuándo tomaba el papel de hija rebelde? ¡Cierto! Desde que se salió de la residencia Hyûga.

-No me van a dejar decidir, todo será bajo presión y bueno, no podré apoyar a Naruto-kun y lo único que quiero es eso... Apoyarlo.

-Entiendo, amor. Entonces no hablaré con Hiashi.

-¿No sé de qué hablas? A ti no te cae bien mi padre-¿Él hablar con Hiashi? ¡Por favor!

-Eso no impide que le hable, finalmente es el padre de mi novia.

-Kiba-kun...-lo abrazó, quería mucho a Kiba, era verdaderamente especial para ella.

-Vamos, Tsume quiere verte.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?-confundida deshizo el tacto.

-No sé, con esa mujer poco se puede saber.

-Es tu madre, Kiba-recordó al escuchar el fastidio en su voz.

-¿Y? Eso no le impide comportarse como una loca cuando hago algo que no le parece y eso que ya soy mayor de edad.

-Es su forma de hacerte entender que le preocupas.

-Está loca-finalizó al ponerse de pie y ayudarla a levantarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba casi seguro que iban a fallar en su contra, así que no entendía por qué seguía allí si eso le aseguraba un lugar en la prisión o la muerte.

-Nissan-soltó al ver la foto en la pared.

Era por él que estaba allí y por su madre; no es que Fugaku no fuese importante, pero nunca tuvo un lazo tan importante como el que había formado con Mikoto e Itachi y bueno, al parecer Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi seguían con la necedad de que formara parte de sus vidas. Naruto le causaba conflicto por su necedad y escándalo pero a final de cuentas era su mejor amigo; Kakashi siempre lo ponía por sobre Naruto o Sakura y al parecer, actualmente no era distinto y de cierta forma lo agradecía; pero Sakura, ella era el problema, jamás entendería el significado de 'No me interesas' y 'Eres una molestia', aunque esperaba que un día pasara. Pero de allí en fuera, nadie más se preocupaba por él, bueno los ex integrantes de Hebi y Taka eran punto y aparte.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala, no quería hacer más nada, sólo quería despejar su mente; porque todo ese asunto lo traía dando vueltas una y otra vez, pensando en las posibilidades de lo que pudiese hacer después del veredicto.

¡Ser hokage! ¡Claro! Si nadie lo aceptaba ni confiaban en él, ¿para qué pensar siquiera en la posibilidad?

Negó, ya no había posibilidad alguna, Naruto ya ocupaba ese puesto y era alabado y apreciado no sólo por Konoha, sino por casi todo el mundo shinobi... Las grandes naciones lo tenían en un pedestal, en cambio a él lo estaban monitoreando día y noche, porque bien se daba cuenta de los Anbu que rodeaban la casa y que lo seguían casi a todos lados, qué más daba, era un criminal o lo fue la mayor parte del tiempo desde el momento que busco a Orochimaru.

Aunque algo que no podía faltar -a pesar de ser un renegado-, eran esas chicas que aun desde lejos o escondidas se le quedaban viendo, sin apartarle la mirada de encima hasta que desaparecía de su rango de visión. Tontas.

Se recostó en el sillón y entre tanto y tanto, se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Temprano se dirigió a la torre hokage para discutir sobre lo que pasaría con el Uchiha después de lo que se decidiera. Tenía pensado hacerlo ayer, pero entre la visita a Tsume y la discreta reunión que había hecho con los próximos herederos de los respectivos clanes o el resto de algunos de los 'nueve novatos', se le había ido el tiempo volando.

Entró después de la orden del rubio e hizo una leve reverencia con un buen día acompañándola.

-¡Hinata!

-¡Naruto-kun!-la repentina efusividad la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Dónde has estado? Pregunté por ti ayer en la tarde y mandé a buscarte, pero nadie sabía dónde estabas-comenzó-y entre tanto, intenté contactar a Kiba, pero no... Lo que me hizo pensar que estabas con él y como nadie sabía dónde estaban pues no pude ni dejarte un recado y...-antes de que dijera algo, la ojiperla le tapó la boca con una mano.

-¿Qué necesitas, Naruto-kun?-preguntó dulcemente, dándole a entender que si tanto le urgía le dijera para qué y ya después hablaban de lo otro.

Le tomó la mano y tomó aire.

-Te mandaré a una misión junto con Sasuke.

-¿Eh?-¿Sasuke? ¿En serio?-Pero se supone que mañana es la reunión...

-Eso lo sé, por eso te mando... Es una misión de unas cuantas horas, estarían llegando como a eso de las ocho o diez de la noche si se atrasan mucho.

-Pe-pero...-iba a replicar cuando oyeron al Uchiha entrar a la oficina.

-Hasta que se te ocurre aparecer, Hyûga. De no ser por ti, ya estaríamos de regreso.

-Lo siento, Uchiha-san pero a mí no se me informó nada hasta ahora.

-Hmph. Eres una 'gran kunoichi'-se molestó al oírle hablar así a su amiga, burlándose de lo que había resaltado el día anterior-tu deber es estar pendiente a lo que necesite el hokage.

-Noticias... Tengo una vida además de ser shinobi; además déjeme recordarle que usted no es de seguir órdenes, así que por favor...

-¡Basta!-en ningún momento creyó que Hinata se llevaría tan mal con Sasuke y viceversa, aunque de él lo esperaba-Tranquilos, no se verán por mucho tiempo... Lo que tienen que hacer es ir a entregar este pedido a una aldea comercial cerca de aquí; no tienen qué traer nada sólo llévenlo, entréguenlo al señor Ryu Nanase y regresan, ¿está bien?

-¡Hai!-aceptó la misión sin replicar, al fin y al cabo no era complicada.

-Nos vemos-se despidió sabiendo que desaparecerían en una nube de humo, sólo esperaba que Hinata fuera más paciente con su amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Los capítulos de éste fic serán cortos, y pienso subir un capítulo semanalmente. Cualquier duda o aclaración, son bienvenidas… :D

_Agradecimientos:_

**Aka Uchiha: **¡Gracias! Y espero te guste cómo se vaya desarrollando, sino, me doy un tiro. :)

**Invader Z: **¡Gracias! :D

**Blacklady Hyuga: **Justamente, uno más para la comunidad con cariño y amor. Sí, habrán muchos sentimientos de por medio, eso que ni qué.

Me gusta el KibaHina, y éste fic tendrá bastante de ello, pero la verdad no es una pareja que sea muy 'esencial' (¿?) para mí, me siento más SasuHinezca xD… Espero no haya un punto en el que e desesperes por la pareja, además no pienso alargarlo por mucho… Aunque creo que será largo éste fic…. Ya veré cómo agilizo el SasuHina. ¡Gracias!

**Angel maria 15: **¡Jajajajajaja! Cierto, Sasuke se siente mucho para el mundo, pero ya verá que no lo es todo xD. ¡Gracias!

**Rui-nee: **Sí, realmente creo que 2 años son demasiados como para que Hinata fortalezca su carácter y no dudo que lo hará (hasta en la película). Estamos igual, me gusta el KibaHina, pero AMO el SasuHina, es mi OTP… ¡Gracias!

**Kds: **¡Jajajajajaja! Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho :D y ¡claro que habrá conti! Será un long-fic (así se les dice, ¿no? xD) ¡Gracias!

_¡Mil gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, ponerlo en favoritos, dejar review y follow! ¡Se agradece de corazón!_

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


	3. Chapter 3

.

_¡Hola, sexys y sensuales lectoras/es!_

_Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y Snow White Queen de Evanescence_

.

.

.

.

_Snow White Queen_

.

.

.

La misión era sencilla y corta... Sasuke era difícil y engreído lo que sólo le hacía sentir que esa misión consistía ir al otro lado del mundo y... Y... Y... ¡Ahhhh! En cualquier momento se olvidaría de lo paciente que era… Respiró hondo, debía relajarse e ignorar sus comentarios.

Ignoraría la existencia de la Hyûga, ahora lo único que importaba era completar la misión y llegar a Konoha para deshacerse definitivamente de ella; no entendía cómo Naruto los mandaba juntos si había sido testigo de lo 'bien' que se llevaban, seguramente hasta mejores amigos se hacían... Idiota fuese el dobe de su amigo, idiota y mil veces más, idiota.

-Ya casi llegamos.-dijo más para sí, esperanzada de llegar e irse lo más pronto posible.

-Muévete, Hyûga. Quiero terminar con esto rápido.

Aunque no le pareciera en lo absoluto lo haría porque estaba igual, quería terminar con eso pronto. Claro y si ese pronto eran 3 segundos... ¡Qué mejor!

Llegaron a una pequeña aldea comercial, niñas y niños corriendo por todos lados, mujeres comprando comida o preparando el pequeño puesto junto con sus parejas y un ambiente agradable por todos lados.

-¡Ah!-seguido de ese pequeño grito, sintió un leve golpe en el muslo por atrás. Se giró levemente y un pequeño niño yacía en el suelo sobándose la frente.

-¿Estás bien?-se colocó a la altura de éste y le acarició su castaña melena.

-H-hai, lo si-siento mucho, señorita.-se disculpó avergonzado.-N-no me fije.

-Está bien, fue un accidente-le sonrió con dulzura aumentando el rubor en las mejillas del pequeño.-Déjame ayudarte-se levantó y le tomó la mano para ayudarle.

-¡Gracias!-hizo una leve reverencia y con la mano pidió que se agachara, así lo hizo y recibió un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo que la tomó por sorpresa pero sonrió al verle correr hacia el grupo de amigos que veían todo y lo felicitaban por hablarle a una chica tan linda.

-Hmph ¿podemos seguir o vas a cuidar a todos los niños de la aldea?-la molesta voz del Uchiha arruinaba el lindo momento con el pequeño.

-Vamos-soltó firme y un poco tensa, pero el volver la vista hacia los pequeños le relajo de inmediato aun si eso la dejaba un poco atrás del azabache.

Se encontraron con una señora en el local al que habían sido enviados.

-Ryu Nanase-soltó Sasuke.

-¿Eh?-viró levemente, bajando las escaleras pero no entendía a qué venía eso

-Lo siento, lo que él quiere decir es que si usted conoce a Ryu Nanase.-interpretó para aquella mujer de unos 45 años aproximadamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro!-dejó los paquetes en el mostrador y sacudió las manos-Mucho gusto, soy Yûki Inugami, su hija.-hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gusto-hizo lo mismo-Hinata Hyûga y Sasuke Uchiha, ninjas de Konohagakure.-terminó de presentarse con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Konoha? Seguramente conocen a Naruto-kun-intuyó alegre-Hace unos meses que vino-comenzó retomando sus tareas y siendo seguida por las perlas de la Hyûga, prestándole atención.- ¡es un chico increíble! Gracias a él mi pequeño es más seguro de sí mismo.-explicó alegre.

-Naruto-kun tiene esa facilidad-soltó con una leve sonrisa, ese amigo suyo lograba hacer muchas cosas por los demás por lo que no le extrañaba que fuese apreciado a cualquier lugar que fuera.

-¡Oka-san!-vieron a un pequeño entrar corriendo y abrazar a su madre. Lo que le llamó la atención fue su cabello castaño.

-Mira, Ren-kun... Amigos de Naruto-kun-al voltear vio a la chica de hacía un rato, por lo que no tardó en reaparecer un pequeño rubor en sus pómulos y a sus 7 años de edad -edad de todo un intrépido aventurero, según sus amigos-, se escondió tras su madre-¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas saludar?

-¡Ohayo, Ren-kun! ¿Ya no te duele la frente?-le vio negar.

El que le saludara la chica de aquella forma, le hacía entender que seguramente ya se había topado con su pequeño hijo y seguramente porque éste tuvo un accidente de nueva cuenta y sonrió dulcemente hacia su pequeño.

-Ren... No seas tímido... Saluda.

-O-ohayo...-Hinata le extendió la mano para que no dudara en tomarla, cosa que aceptó difícilmente.

-Me llamo Hinata Hyûga, mucho gusto.-se presentó formalmente al niño.

-Hmph.-jamás espero ser ignorado por un enclenque como ese, además, daba la casualidad que era tímido y nada más estaba quitándoles tiempo valioso.

-Bueno... Y él es Sasuke Uchiha-añadió restándole importancia.-Te debo algo, ¿ne?-dicho esto, deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla del pequeño.

-A-arigato...-agradeció con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo están Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun?-llamó su atención al regresar de avisarle a su padre.

-Bien, gracias.

-Me alegra ver que te lleves bien con Hinata-chan, Ren-kun.-admitió con una leve sonrisa al recordar como su pequeño se negaba a hacerle caso a Sakura por más que le pedía las cosas con dulzura.

-¡Sakura-san era fea! ¡Hinata-san es la chica más bonita del mundo, oka-san!-gritó a todo pulmón al ver comparada a la Hyûga con aquella pelirrosa que no hacía otra cosa que no fuese pegarle a Naruto y que hasta la fecha el simple hecho de recordarlo le molestaba.

-¡Gracias, Ren-kun! También eres muy lindo-señaló con una dulce sonrisa y sin soltarle la mano.

-Hyûga, dejémonos de boberías y vayamos a buscar al tipo ese.-ordenó molesto de tener que esperar por esa clase de estupideces.

-Uchiha-san, esa no es manera de referirse a Ryu-sama. Y si no mal recuerdo ésta es su propiedad no puede entrar cuándo se le dé la gana.

-Bien, entonces...

-Lamento la demora-salió un señor de unos 75 años de un cuarto trasero-Konoha, vaya... ¿Viene Naruto con ustedes?-a pesar de los años, se mantenía en forma y no se le veía tan grande. De hecho parecía de unos 50 años.

-No, padre. Sólo fueron enviados ellos... Hinata-chan y el Uchiha.-soltó despectiva, molesta por aquella actitud del joven, cosa que al azabache le tenía sin cuidado.

-Mucho gusto, Ryu-sama... Naruto-kun ha enviado esto, pidió que se lo entregáramos a usted.

-Entiendo, un pedido... Lo enviaremos en dos semanas.-calculó con la mano jugando con su barba-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, Ryu-sama. ¡Gracias!

-¿No gustan quedarse a comer?-invitó la ojiverde.

-No, tenemos cosas que hacer.-negó fríamente queriendo irse de allí lo antes posible.

-Si no es mucha molestia, Yûki-san... Me encantaría-aceptó ignorando la respuesta del azabache; no sabía él, pero ella tenía mucha hambre y con una amable invitación y esa pequeña sonrisa de Ren no iba a negarse.

-¡Claro que no, Hinata-chan! La comida ya está casi lista y alcanza para todos. Además no creo que a Ren-kun le moleste su visita, ¿ne, Ren-kun?-el chiquillo negó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para la Hyûga.

-Tsk.-salió del local, lo que menos quería era estar más tiempo allí y a la 'amable' y boba Hyûga se le ocurría llevarle la contra...

-Sasuke a pesar de ser muy atractivo tiene muy mal carácter-señaló la castaña al verle salir.

-Y que lo diga...-regresó su mirada a la familia-Ya vendrá, Yûki-san, no se preocupe.

-¿No deberían permanecer juntos cuando son equipo?

-Esa es la idea-comenzó mientras le seguía hacia la puerta tras el mostrador, que daba a un pequeño jardín.-pero con Uchiha-san es mejor darle su espacio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Ya está todo listo, hokage-sama?

-Al parecer son pocos los que faltan por llegar.-observó por la ventana, eran bastantes los que vendrían a lo de Sasuke y los que no pudiesen llegar se comunicarían por video conferencia.

-Todo saldrá bien, Naruto.-trato de tranquilizar la pelirrosa, mientras tomaba la mano del rubio, pero a decir verdad, ella estaba igual o peor que él.

-Eso espero, Sakura.-¿Nervioso? ¿Ansioso? ¿Desconfiado? ¿Preocupado? Era obvio, sentía eso y más y lo que menos podía hacer era confiar en los demás, ni siquiera en la gente en la que había llegado a confiar ciegamente tiempo atrás.

-"Tranquilo, Naruto... No es de mi incumbencia, pero te llevarás una grata sorpresa aunque siga resentido con el estúpido de tu amigo"-intentó relajarlo Kurama a pesar de lo que Sasuke refería para él y eso lo agradecía. Esperaba que tuviera razón y llevarse una grata sorpresa.

-Naruto-viró hacia la puerta de la oficina al reconocer aquella voz.

-Kakashi-sensei-le instó a seguir.

-Ya están todos. Sólo falta que llegue Hinata-chan junto con Sasuke.

-Bien, gracias, sensei.-aquello de cierta forma disminuía la preocupación. Decidió sentarse para relajarse aunque fuese un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-De no ser por ti, ya estaríamos llegando a la aldea-reclamó el Uchiha.

-Bueno, al menos yo comí, Uchiha-san. ¿Usted comió algo?-no le vio negar ni asentir, lo que le decía que había dado en el clavo.-Tome.-le extendió algo envuelto-Coma algo, no voy a dejar que nos atrase porque seguramente no desayuno nada y ayer ni siquiera comió.

-Hmph... Eso no te incumbe.

-Bueno, si queremos llegar rápido, temo decirle que sí. A menos que quiera que media Konoha se entere que por culpa de Uchiha Sasuke llegamos atrasados.

-Seamos realistas, salimos tarde por tu culpa.

-No digo que no, solamente que va más lento de lo normal, Uchiha-san y permítame recordarle que nosotros como shinobis, gastamos demasiada energía, así que insisto.

Acepto la comida, era un sencillo emparedado pero le dio la suficiente energía para lo que quedaba de camino.

-Al fin-suspiró al estar en la entrada de Konoha, bueno ya era demasiado tarde, pasaban de las once pero al menos ya no vería a la Hyûga.-Puedes irte, Hyûga.

-Debemos entregar el reporte, Uchiha-san.

-Entrégalo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-¡claro! Como comer algo, tal vez, sólo tal vez la Hyûga había tenido la razón.

-Pe-pero… Está bien.-soltó al verle desaparecer de allí.

Rodó los ojos, al menos se dignó a no desaparecer durante la misión. Le vio alejarse, al menos mañana se resolvería todo respecto a aquel sujeto tan 'especial'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Ay, ese Sasuke! Luego porque lo quieren moler a golpes… pero bueno… Ya saben, cualquier duda o aclaración las recibiré con todo gusto. Y creo que subiré uno o dos capítulos a la semana… todo depende del tiempo, sino… lo actualizaré semanalmente.

**Angel maria 15: **Estoy de acuerdo con lo del NaruSaku… pero tranquila, ya verás que las cosas entre ese par no estarán tan bien. (¡Perdón, Naruto)

Kiba es todo una amor… pero… ¡Ah! Me pides imposibles… No quiero lastimar su hermosa persona, pero el amor duele :/

¡Gracias a ti por leer! ¡Espero te haya gustado este!

**Invader Zam: **¡Exacto! "Del odio al amor hay un paso" n.n ¡Gracias!

**Blacklady Hyuuga: **Sasuke es un engreído y Hinata no debe dejarse de aquella engreída sensualidad.

Supongo que la forma en que haré que empiecen a llevarse más –por obligación-, será algo cliché pero lo demás no tanto… Espero xD

Eso también quiero… No me gustaría tener a un Kiba triste pero ya verás… ¡Gracias!

**Aka Uchiha: **Jejejejeje… Me alegra que te haya gustado haciéndote reír :D ¡Gracias!

_¡Gracias a todas y a todos ustedes por leer, ponerlo en favoritos, dejar reviews y darle follow! ¡Se agradece de corazón!_

_¡Nos leemos luego, sensualidades humanas!_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola, sexys y sensuales lectoras/es!_

_Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Snow White Queen a Evanescence._

_Advertencia: OoC (Claro, si Hinata sigue siendo tímida en la próxima película de Naruto –sigo esperando que fortalezca su carácter, pero así la amo-)_

.

.

.

.

No sabía cómo mantenerse en calma, ningún kage apoyaba aquella decisión sobre permitirle a su amigo el permanecer en la aldea y hasta que ellos no terminaran de dar su opinión; de poner un escenario apocalíptico protagonizado por su mejor amigo y de no quitar el dedo del renglón, no permitirían que sus amigos hablaran y dieran su opinión o propuestas; y qué decir de los señores feudales... Parecían gallinas de corral. En cualquier minuto iba a explotar, podía ser paciente, pero esto rebasaba los límites.

-¡Basta!-ordenó Tsunade firmemente al ver todo fuera de control.-Esta en una reunión de interés mutuo, así que por favor, hablemos decentemente y dejémonos de estupideces de una buena vez por todas.

La sala quedó en silencio y Naruto prosiguió:

-Esto no nos está llevando a nada, así que si alguien planea decir algo congruente, dígalo.-suspiró desesperado y masajeando su sien, irritado por aquella actitud tan estúpida de todos y cada uno de ellos.

-No debemos dejar impune al Uchiha, merece ser encerrado, que no vuelva a ver la luz del día.-aquella opción le provoco una necesidad de partirle la cara a ese sujeto.

-¿Eso es lo más conveniente, eh?-todos giraron hacia donde la ojiperla.-Me parece perfecto, contener la amenaza-aquellas palabras dejaron helado al rubio, ¿De cuándo acá era tan fría para manejar algo tan importante?-¿Y luego qué? Es Sasuke Uchiha de quién hablamos, no le va a durar ni una semana la estadía en prisión.

-Sellaremos su chakra, sus jutsus, le dejaremos ciego y si es necesario le arrancaremos brazos y piernas. Lo dejaremos inutilizado.

-¿Esas son las opciones? Mejor matarlo y se acaba el problema.-resolvió sarcástica.-Pero en caso de encerrarlo, será cuestión de semanas o meses para que salga de allí, se las arreglará de alguna manera y se hará de aliados... Recordemos que tiene el sharingan y por qué no, el rinnengan...-señaló ese "insignificante" detalle-es el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun; claro, sin mencionar el hecho de que es descendiente de Indra, hijo de Rikûdo-sannin... Nadie será capaz de detenerlo si es que llegamos a darle la espalda; es un Uchiha; su hermano exterminó todo un clan por sí solo y no dudo que Sasuke sea capaz de eso y más... Además, me veo en la libertad de mencionarles que si escapa, Konoha no moverá un solo dedo para evitar que huya de aquí y será allí cuando sus peores escenarios se harán realidad.-Se había perdido de algo muy importante durante esos 2 años; Hinata no era la misma chica que había conocido.-No podemos darle la espalda de esa manera-sorbió un poco de agua y manteniendo aquella postura, cualquier desliz significaba el perder la atención de todos los presentes.-Naruto y él se encargaron de terminar con la guerra y aun así sigue en el libro bingo como un criminal de rango S, ¿de esa manera lo agradecemos?

-¿Agradecer? Él quiso deshacerse de nosotros-recordó Ai molesto.

Aquella fría y estoica mirada al estilo Hyûga fue increíblemente interpretada por la dulce Hinata, al posar sus perlas sobre aquel hombre.

-¿Le recuerdo quiénes fueron incapaces de hacerse cargo –desde un principio-, de impedir aquel desastre? Exacto-respondió al ver sus ojos abrirse como platos.-Ni siquiera fueron capaces de tocar a Madara-recriminó.-Puedo seguir con una amplia lista de las fortalezas de Uchiha Sasuke.-soberbia, sorbió nuevamente, esperando respuesta o réplica alguna, lista para contraatacar; no quitaría el dedo del renglón.

-¿No habrá reprimendas contra él? ¿Lo dejaremos así?-replicó uno de los señores feudales desde una de las televisiones.

-No digo que no lo merezca, sólo que todos merecemos una segunda o tercera oportunidad... ¿O ya se olvidaron que antes lo tenían en un pedestal ante sus grandiosas habilidades como el último de los Uchiha?

-Eso quedó en el pasado, ya no repercute en el presente.-atacó Darui.

-Curiosamente el pasado repercutió en nuestro presente durante la guerra... ¿Madara Uchiha? ¿Obito Uchiha? ¿Tobirama Senju? ¿Hashirama Senju? ¿Minato Namikaze? ¿Hiruzen Sarutobi?... Todos parte del pasado, incluso los kages de cada aldea... ¿Y el pasado sigue sin repercutir en el presente? Interesante.-señaló ese mínimo pero importante detalle.

El lugar quedó en silencio, muchos buscando el apoyo de otros o que dijeran algo... Pero, ella tenía puntos válidos, sin embargo, Sasuke Uchiha había roto demasiadas reglas y leyes; pero lo que más les sorprendía era que ella y no Naruto, abogara a favor del Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su corazón no cabía de alegría, todo había salido perfecto.

-_Te dije que te llevarías una grata sorpresa_-recordó Kurama.

Y nunca imaginaría que no tuvo que hacer mucho para que las cosas salieran tan bien, por qué bien se lo habían advertido antes de entrar «Eres el menos indicado para abogar por Sasuke...» y sí, no le habían dejado participar o si lo hacía, era sólo de moderador. Agradecía que sus amigos apoyaran la estadía de Sasuke, especialmente a Hinata por abogar de aquella manera.

Realmente creyó que aquella reunión duraría más días, pero no esperaba aquello, sin embargo, estaba seguro que muchos no se irían hasta que se castigara al Uchiha o no se irían tranquilos. Ahora, tal vez Konoha no podía mantener la confianza al cien por ciento desde ese momento y le valía un pepino, él quería a Sasuke vivo y lo demás no importaba, no por ahora.

-¡Eso estuvo increíble, Hinata!-halagó a su novia.

-¿Eh?-después de entender a qué se refería suspiró cansada-¡Gracias, Kiba-kun!-sonrió levemente.

-¡Estuviste increíble! En ningún momento quitaste el dedo del renglón. Y esa cara de mala, ¡Kami! Te desconocí por completo.

-Bueno, después de tanto vivir como Hyûga... Supongo que era de esperarse. Además, se le anulo la participación a Naruto-kun sólo por ser amigo de Uchiha-san, no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así.-explicó.-Pero deja de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, Kiba-kun...

-Lo siento, linda. Pero nunca te había visto en ésta faceta, me impresionaste, en verdad.

-Supongo que... ¿Gracias?

-¡Hinata-chan!-la voz del rubio les hizo girarse.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?-la repentina aparición del ojiazul le desconcertó un poco.

-¡Gracias por lo de hace un rato! No creí que fueras tan buena negociando, me he perdido de mucho en este tiempo.-soltó nerviosamente y sonrió agradecido.

-Prometí ayudarte, Naruto-kun.-comenzó- Además, creo firmemente en que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad; supongo que el karma algún día se encargará de lo demás.-explicó.

-Te lo agradezco de corazón, Hinata. Ya has hecho mucho por mí y por el teme.

-Eso hacen los amigos-sonrió dulcemente.

Vaya cambio tan radical de personalidades... Pero por otro lado, agradecía aquel gesto sin saber cómo pagárselo.

-Ten por seguro que ya no te causaré problemas o intentaré no causártelos.

-No hay problema, Naruto. Si necesitas algo más ten la confianza de pedirlo, prometo no echártelo en cara.

-Yo sí, Naruto...-interrumpió Kiba-No creas que podrás pedirle cualquier cosa sin que yo haga algo al respecto.-amenazó echándose el cabello para atrás, después de todo, ahora estaba realmente alborotado.

-¡Tranquilo, Kiba! No sería capaz de pedirle algo que la perjudicara.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Uzumaki...

-Kiba, Naruto no es así, déjalo en paz.

Llegó corriendo por detrás, abrazando al rubio por la espalda.

-¿Eh? ¿Sakura?-le miro de soslayo, entendiendo con aquel gesto a lo que iba.-No te preocupes, Sasuke se quedará.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sonreír ampliamente y escondió la cara en la espalda del rubio, no permitiría que nadie la viera llorar por tan maravillosa noticia.

-E-eso me alegra infinitamente, Naruto-comenzó con la voz sollozante-Cumpliste tu promesa-afianzo el agarre sobre el Uzumaki quien planeaba contarle, sin embargo, la ojiperla negó, prefería que las cosas se quedaran así.

-Nos vemos, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan-se despidió seguido de una pequeña reverencia. Consiguiendo un asentimiento con una leve sonrisa, agradecido por lo de hacía un rato.

-Naruto, Sakura...-camino con ella, dejándolos atrás. Y observando mínimamente cómo Sakura estaba a punto de romper en llanto por Sasuke. Siempre era por él.

Negó levemente. Esperaba que Naruto pudiese ser paciente con Sakura y que Sakura se dejara de boberías y aprendiera amar a Naruto como era debido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eso fue agotador...-suspiro cansada, recostada en el sillón de su sala.

-Lo sé, pero al final supongo que todo valió la pena.-soltó desde la cocina-Digo, fallaron a tu favor o mejor dicho, al de Sasuke.-recordó la reunión y los alegatos de Hinata para que estos dejaran de fastidiar con el asunto Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bueno... Supongo que tienes razón, lo único que queda es esperar a ver qué harán con él.-talló sus ojos levemente, estaba cansada.

-Lo mantendrán vigilado-afirmó llevando un plato grande de fruta para ambos; enderezando a la Hyûga para sentarse y que lo usara de almohada.

-No lo dudo, pero... ¿Qué más?-sabía que no lo dejarían libre así como así.

-Lo discutirán entre ellos, será más confidencial... No te preocupes, has ayudado demasiado a Naruto.-acarició la mejilla de Hinata.

-Quédate-pidió tomando su mano.

-Claro que sí, amor.-sonrió ante la afirmativa, no tenía forma de agradecer todo lo que hacía por ella. Además, a pesar del cansancio, debía aceptar que deseaba hacer el amor con Kiba y sentirlo junto a ella; que le brindase de su calor y su amor; para saber que lo tenía a él y no lo perdería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A:¡Hinata siendo una badass! Jajajaja xD Vale, vale, no; pero lo intentó. Además era por el bien de Sasuke, así hasta yo xD.

Por cierto, ¿qué opinan de que suba dos capítulos a la semana? Digo, habrá veces que nada más será uno por eso de la escuela y mis obligaciones como hija-estudiante, pero haré todo el esfuerzo del mundo para subir los dos y poder subir semanalmente la secuela del MadaHina, al cual le falta poco por salir (probablemente en la semana o el próximo sábado). Bueno, sólo quiero saber, ¿qué opinan de los dos capítulos a la semana?

_Agradecimientos:_

**Invader Zam: **Muy de acuerdo contigo, pero son la pareja extraña más linda de todas :3… ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero te agrade al igual que el anterior!

**kds: **¡Mi corazón es feliz por tan bellas palabras! Pero no te preocupes, aquí seguirán, listas para que las leas y dejes un comentario o me mandes unos coscorrones por mensa xD ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo!

_¡Mil gracias a todos por leer y todo lo que hacen para que esto siga! _

_¡Nos leemos luego, sensualidades humanas!_


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

_¡Hola, sexys y sensuales lectoras/es!_

_Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Evanescence es dueño de Snow White Queen._

_Advertencia: OoC _

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿El veredicto final? Bueno, no esperaba nada agradable, pero al final solo quedaba tener respuesta alguna, ya después huiría de Konoha o ¿los enfrentaría a todos?

Imposible. Era fuerte pero solo no podría... No si volvería a enfrentarse a Naruto.

Suspiro. Llegó a dónde Naruto, al entrar grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los kages y a los señores feudales allí.

-Uchiha Sasuke-comenzó aquel sujeto-se ha decidido dejarte bajo libertad condicional debido a que, junto con Uzumaki Naruto, le devolvieron la libertad al mundo shinobi. Por haberse enfrentado valientemente a Uchiha Madara y Otsusuki Kaguya. Más sin embargo, no se te dejara impune por lo que se te irán imponiendo una serie de misiones al servicio de cada una de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi-su rostro seguía imperturbable, no esperaba nada de nadie, pero aquella decisión le tomaba por sorpresa, seguramente Naruto tenía mucho que ver.

Probablemente Itachi estaría orgulloso de que regresara a Konoha, pero dudaba mucho el poder tolerar el sistema de cada uno de ellos. Tan insignificantes pero regocijándose al poseer un alto rango solo por ser nombrados kages. Fácilmente podría matarlos pero evitaría cualquier problema -no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía-.

Lo único que le importaba al momento era saber que estaba "libre"; por lo demás... Ni ponía atención, ya después le preguntaría a Naruto lo que tendría que hacer, por el momento se quedaría allí parado, fingiendo que le importaba.

«Nuevo reto, Sasuke. Ser capaz de acoplarte al sistema.»

Sonrió con sorna, sería pan comido o al menos eso quería creer

-¿Aceptas las condiciones?-la voz de Mei Terumi lo volvió a la realidad.

Simplemente asintió sin comentar absolutamente nada, cosa que le extraño en demasía al ojiazul, pero conociéndolo, probablemente ni siquiera les había prestado atención.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-No comentaste nada, teme.

-No había nada que comentar, dobe. Lo único que escuché fue 'libre' y es lo único que me interesa.

-¿Eh? ¿¡EH!? ¿No pusiste atención a lo demás?-el verle callado respondió-¡Teme! ¡Pudieron haberte dicho que tendrías que casarte con la hija de un señor feudal y hubieras aceptado!

-No lo hubieras permitido, Naruto. Además, nadie se hubiese arriesgado a dejarme con su hija, hubiese sido estúpido de su parte.

-Tsk. Eres un idiota, Sasuke. Pensé que realmente te interesaba saber a qué te enfrentarías de ahora en adelante.

-Me interesa estar vivo; sólo vine asegurarme que no quieran mi cuello.

Algún día sería capaz de entender a Sasuke completamente en cuanto a su actuar se refería.

-Por el momento sólo tendrás que estar en la aldea y vigilado.

-¿Más?

-Es necesario, Sasuke. Lo siento-explicó intentando sonreír.

-Supongo que lo entiendo... ¿Y qué más?

-Bueno... Las demás aldeas te mandarán a misiones, necesarias para que confíen en ti.-aclaro al notar que no le parecía la idea en lo absoluto.

-Si no hay otra forma en la que me dejen en paz, supongo que aceptaré.-suspiro.

-No, Sasuke. Es que ya aceptaste, en el momento en el que asentiste les diste el sí definitivo.

-Así que eso era.-vaya, al fin entendía porque se miraban de esa forma al verle asentir. Bueno, ya no había marcha atrás.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-sintió como le abrazaba desde la espalda.

-Hmph.-¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de salir de la nada? De algo estaba seguro, era una chismosa de primera.

-¿Cómo te fue?-se aferró a él, buscando el consuelo por cualquier tipo de respuesta.

Ignoró a la ojijade. Estaba harto de ese cariño enfermizo que se empeñaba en demostrarle día a día. No la quería, y aunque estaba frente a Naruto, seguía mostrándose cariñosa con él, siendo más que evidente lo que aún sentía. Lastimando a su hermano en el proceso.

-Sa-salió bien... Todo está controlado, Sakura.-soltó con la voz entrecortada; le dolía ver el inmenso amor que ella seguía experimentando por su amigo y hermano, pero al parecer, cambiar las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que hubiese creído.

-¡Me alegra tanto, Sasuke-kun!-apretó el agarre.

-Suéltame, Sakura. Me asfixias.-exigió librándose de su agarre.-Tengo que irme, dobe.-salió molesto ante las acciones de esa ojijade... ¿Cuándo entendería que Naruto la amaba y para él no era más que una molestia?

-Estoy ocupado, Sakura-chan. Nos vemos al rato-de aquella forma tan sutil le dio a entender que al regresar no la quería ver más en su oficina.

-C-claro, Naruto.-alcanzó a decir antes de que la dejara completamente sola. Entendía que le doliera a Naruto y lo sentía, pero... Pero Sasuke... Él... Él lo era todo para ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esta mala broma?-se atrevió a preguntar Sai, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No sé a qué te refieres-soltó después de verle por unos segundos y regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sakura y tú...

Apretó los puños al dejar de escribir, sintiéndose impotente al saber que no era el único que notaba el distanciamiento.

-Nosotros estamos bien...-intentó convencerse-Ella me quiere y yo a ella.

-Claro que te quiere, pero como amigos... No eres más que el remplazo de Sasuke.-señaló, molesto al notar como Naruto, a pesar de saberlo, trataba de convencerse de lo contrario.

-Sai... No quiero hablar de ello, por favor... No sigamos con esto.

-Cómo quieras. Lo intenté-se resignó al notar que hablaba muy en serio.

-Bien lo dijiste... Ahora lo estamos intentando. Sacaré a Sasuke del corazón de Sakura.-agregó determinado y cerrando el puño con su típica pose guay, prometiéndose conseguir el amor de Sakura-chan.

-Suerte, Naruto-deseó ser mejor en esos temas para hacer entrar en razón al rubio, pero si él se proponía a intentarlo, no le quedaba más que brindarle todo su apoyo. Finalmente, de los errores se aprende, ¿no? Aquello sería una buena prueba para aquel par.

Deseaba que Naruto encontrara alguien que fuese capaz de amarlo como él lo hacía con Sakura; y que ella encontrara alguien que la amara como ella a Sasuke. O al menos esperaba que ambos pudiesen amarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Capítulo corto, lo siento.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola, sexys y sensuales, lectores/as!_

_Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. __Snow White Queen a Evanescence._

_Advertencia: OoC_

.

.

.

.

Debía mantenerse alejada o eso le había pedido Kiba:

«Ya fueron demasiados favores a Naruto, no creo que sea necesario más apoyo de tu parte.»

Se preocupaba, ella bien lo sabía, pero por otro lado, no entendía muy bien aquella inquietud de no acercarse al Uchiha, tal vez no podía ni imaginarla pacíficamente con él o... O simplemente no conocía las 'ocultas' razones de su pareja, a veces ninguno llegaría a entender al otro y eso de alguna u otra forma afectaba la relación.

-No lograré entender tus razones, pero sé que te preocupas por mí, Kiba-kun.

-¿Eh?-aquel repentino comentario lo desconcertó por completo. Es decir, apenas salía de bañarse y lo recibía con aquello.-Entiendo-sin decir nada, entendía el significado de aquella frase.-Eres importante para mí, Hinata. No me perdonaría si algo te pasara.-se acercó y la tomó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, los cuales, si no fuese por las toallas de ambos, tendrían ese deseado tacto de piel con piel.

-Sabes que también me importas demasiado, Kiba-le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y deshizo la distancia, uniéndose en un beso lento pero apasionado.

-Repitamos lo de anoche-propuso Kiba al romper el contacto y regalarle una sonrisa traviesa.

-No es mala idea.-rió nerviosa al ser depositada en la cama con Kiba sobre ella, girando su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello.

-¡Primer round!-rió al oírle decir tal tontería, pero él solía ser ocurrente y cariñoso. De más estaba decir que al momento de decir eso se había desecho de la toalla que cubría su cintura, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuántos rounds crees que van a ser?

-Ayer no estuvo mal, hoy tenemos más tiempo… Todo el día, la tarde y la noche, querida-se acercó a besarla apasionadamente por segunda vez y deshizo el pequeño amarre de la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de su novia para poder juguetear un poco más con su cuerpo.

Le tomó ambas manos y las guió por su pecho para que confíe y lo llene de caricias sin ton ni son y así, ambos volver a disfrutar del otro sin que, la vergüenza –que a veces inundaba a Hinata-, fuese impedimento alguno para concluir de manera simultánea.

Bajó a su cuello y marcó sus colmillos al intentar dejar un chupetón pero al no poder controlar aquel pequeño instinto animal posesivo, quiso dejar en claro que era suya de esa forma por si alguien se atrevía a tocarla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de tanto darle vueltas al asunto y discutirlo un millón de veces con Kakashi, ya estaba decidido quién vigilaría a Sasuke, pero no podía evitar imaginar la escena de ambos, quejándose por su decisión y ver su cara de inconformidad por aquella horrible decisión.

Se talló el rostro, agotado y sintió como le palmeaba la espalda Kakashi.

-Tranquilo, Naruto. Ya verás que aunque no quieran, sabrán de alguna manera que es lo correcto.

-Eso espero, Kakashi-sensei. No me gustaría que se terminen matando por esta, posible, estúpida decisión.

-Los que menos me preocupan son ellos…-entendía a qué se refería, ellos no pegarían el grito en el cielo como seguramente lo harían otros ´afectados´.

-¿Ya fueron a buscarlos, no?-preguntó.

-Sí, Sai salió hace poco. No han de tardar.

-¿Ahora qué, Naruto?-la voz de Sasuke los hizo girar hacia la puerta.

-¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! ¡Gusto en verte!-saludo Kakashi entusiasmado al ver a su alumno.

-Kakashi-correspondió-Al grano, dobe.

-Espera, Sasuke. Todavía faltan personas por llegar.

-¿Acaso es otra boba misión?

-Teme, sé paciente por primera vez en tu vida, además, ninguna misión es boba.-aclaró.

-Naruto, tú eras el primero en quejarte por las misiones que nos asignaban. Ahora no me vengas con que ninguna misión es boba.

-Sí que eres molesto, ttebayo…-se quejó susurrando un par de insultos más. Es decir, cansado y con Sasuke renegando, no podía soportar demasiado.

-Hmph.

-¿¡Puedo saber por qué hay un llamado del hokage para Hinata en un día que estaba siendo excelente!?-la voz de Kiba se hizo resonar en toda la torre, un Kiba ciertamente molesto quien hacía acto de presencia con una Hinata avergonzada tras él.

-Tranquilo, Kiba. No es para tanto.

-¿¡No es para tanto!? ¡Naruto!-quería matar a alguien, por culpa del rubio, Sai había irrumpido en la habitación de Hinata, tomándolos por sorpresa y en una situación comprometedora. Él tomando posesión de uno de los senos de la ojiperla.

-No hay necesidad de gritar, Kiba.-aclaró Naruto.

-Por tu culpa, U-zu-ma-ki. Sai…

-Kiba y Hinata estaban divirtiéndose cuando entré. Por cierto, Hinata lindos…-interrumpió a Kiba, pero antes de poder terminar, Hinata cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

-N-no es necesario, Sa-Sai-kun… Gracias d-de todas fo-formas-tragó saliva nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrosadas a más no poder.

Tanto Kakashi como Naruto y Sasuke entendieron de lo que hablaba ese trío. Por lo que los primeros dos no tardaron en sentirse un poco incómodos y avergonzados por la situación, sin embargo, a Sasuke no pareció importarle.

-¿Q-qué necesitas, Naruto-kun?-preguntó evadiendo el tema.

-Bueno, Hinata-chan… Verás… Eres una persona en la que confío mucho y bueno, tu byakugan es increíblemente útil para lo que te voy a pedir-comenzó.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!-entró la pelirrosa a la oficina, llegando hacia donde estaba Naruto.-Hola a todos.-sonrió alegre siendo correspondida por Hinata.

-Regresando al tema…-siguió el rubio después de depositar un casto beso en los labios de la ojijade-Todos sabemos sobre la situación de Sasuke en la aldea y el mundo shinobi en general, por lo que, necesitamos a alguien de confianza para esta misión en específico.-Hinata y Sasuke no pudieron evitar verse directamente y fruncir el entrecejo, algo les daba mala espina.-Alguien que pueda vigilarlo.-se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría después de que hablara de ello.-Hinata, esta misión es para ti… Sasuke y tú tendrán que vivir juntos para que puedas vigilarlo día y noche; y como dije antes, tu byakugan será indispensable.

Un pequeño silencio quedó en el lugar, después el grito esperado de Kiba perturbo aquello. La sorpresa se hizo presente en la cara de Hinata a la par que la inconformidad por dicha decisión al igual que el Uchiha. Ninguno de los dos se caía en gracia y ahora los hacían convivir a la fuerza y día y noche.

-¡Eso no, Naruto! ¡Hinata ya hizo demasiado! ¡No dejaré que…!

-Bien, acepto… Pero, si hace una estupidez renuncio.

-No digas tonterías, Hyûga. Es más convincente si yo digo eso-dijo colocándose a un lado de ella.

-Olvidaba que estabas aquí, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

-Bueno, yo no llegué con un idiota reclamándole a medio mundo porque Sai los encontró teniendo sexo, Hyûga.-respondió logrando sonrojarla.

-No dijo nada d-de eso-aclaró.

-No, pero lo dio a entender y si yo fuera tú, no sabría qué es peor: que me vea Sai desnuda en pleno acto sexual o que nosotros nos enteremos.

-¡Cá-cállate, Uchiha!-exigió girándose hacia otro lado para que nadie notara su sonrojo.

-¡Déjala en paz, Uchiha!-intervino Kiba. Era divertido molestar a la Hyûga, más si no se caían en gracia, pero que Kiba interviniera era molesto.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-preguntó Sakura al ver aquella escena-Hinata y Sasuke no parecen llevarse bien, y Kiba no está muy contento con la idea.

-Sé que no parece buena idea, pero Kakashi y yo creemos que Hinata, a la larga, le hará bien a Sasuke.

-Supongo que tienes razón-pero no entendía cuando iban a ver resultados de una buena convivencia entre esos dos. Aun así, esperaba que lograran llevarse bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Decidido, nos quedamos en mi casa-ordenó al ver el pequeño departamento de la ojiperla. Ha decir verdad era grande, pero no tanto como para que evitaran verse a todas horas.

-Pero… No hay nada de malo en mi departamento.

-Mi casa es más grande.

-Uchiha-san…-notó que no cambiaría de opinión así que no tuvo más que resignarse.-Bien, sólo déjeme empacar unas cuantas cosas.

Entraron y la vio caminar hacia el pasillo mientras él se quedaba en la sala. Detallo el lugar lentamente, era bastante acogedor y muy ordenado. Una foto le llamó la atención. Hyûga, su hermana, Hiashi y al parecer su madre.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la habitación, la vio empacar unas cosas y buscando otras en algunos cajones.

-Así que este es el lugar que frecuenta el Inuzuka.-estaba bastante ordenado como para haber sido descubiertos en medio de ello. Una cama matrimonial, un buró y un closet era lo único visible –al igual que unas cuantas fotos en la pared-.

-Al parecer tienes prisa-"¡qué raro!" Pensó sarcásticamente.-Ya voy, sólo déjame terminó de guardar unas cuántas cosas más y salgo.

-No te tardes, Hyûga. Ya quiero irme de aquí.

-Imaginar que terminaría viviendo con él, niisan.-soltó junto con un leve suspiró al verle salir de su habitación.-Creo que tendré que ser paciente, exageradamente paciente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Observó cada detalle de la casa, era bella, singularmente bella. Imaginar que Sasuke vivía solo en tan bello lugar.

Lo siguió sin decir nada. Los pasillos eran grandes. Y la llevó hasta la que sería su nueva habitación.

-De ahora en adelante toma tu mitad de la casa Hyûga. Podrás vigilarme, pero no quiero tener que verte diario y a cada hora del día.

¡Estúpido, Uchiha! Y pensar que no lo creía tan odioso como parecía, al menos estaba de acuerdo con no querer verlo diario. En verdad deseaba que aquello no fuera tan pesado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Bueno, los capítulos fueron cortos, y subí dos porque prometí dos a la semana. Iba a subir uno antes pero no pude por tareas y esas cosas.

Espero les guste el capítulo y creo que serán más largos de ahora en adelante (realmente espero).

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Invader Zam: **_Sí, Hinata es defensora de las causas perdidas xD Pero más adelante verás que Sasuke también podrá conocer ese lado de nuestra Hyûga favorita.

Jajajaja… Sólo un poco de lemon, pero eso será más adelante. ¡Gracias por comentar!

_**KiraNekoLove: **_Me gusta que te guste xD… ¡Claramente! ¡El SasuHina es bello y nadie, NADIE, puede negarlo!

Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa con Naruto y Sakura. Aunque también con Kiba y Hinata, todo es cosa de tiempo y con eso de que Hinata vive con Sasuke, pues alguien tiene la delantera. ¡Gracias!

_**Anonimamenteanonima: **_(Me encantó tu ussername) ¡Así lo haré! O lo intentaré. ¡Gracias!

_**Kds: **_Si no puedo actualizar seguido po razón, prometo que serán dos capítulos el día que actualice…. Y ya si se me dificulta mucho, pues nada más uno, pero espero lograr actualizar 2 veces a la semana. ¡Mil gracias!

_¡Gracias por todo a todos y todas! _

_¡Son los mejores y los llevo en mi corazoncito!_

_¡Nos leemos luego, sensualidades humanas!_


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola, sexys y sensuales, lectores/as!

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Snow White Queen a Evanescence.

Advertencia: OoC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó algo cansada; intentar hacerse a la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke Uchiha le costó unas cuantas horas de sueño, pero al menos tenía la esperanza que fuese menos estresante que regresar a vivir en la residencia Hyûga.

Salió hacia la cocina, entró y comenzó a preparar algo sencillo: unos huevos con jamón.

No tenía planeado nada para ese día, así que le dedicaría tiempo a la dichosa misión, a pesar de entender las razones de Naruto para asignarla, no terminaba de comprenderlo, es decir, a simple vista era sencillo notar la 'estima' que sentían el uno por el otro, tal vez con el tiempo ambos se acostumbrarían a la presencia del otro pero para ser sincera, lo sentía algo lejano. Lo vio entrar a la cocina y tomar un vaso.

-Buen día, Uchiha-san.

Viró levemente pero no dijo nada.

Terminó de cocinar y sirvió para ella y el Uchiha.

-Itadakimasu-dijo.

-Hmph-no estaba de humor y eso no tenía que ver con la Hyûga, de hecho ella estaba siendo amable y un poco más venidera su mañana porque todo le traía dando vueltas, todo desde aquel sueño o pesadilla.

Terminaron de desayunar y levantó los platos, iba a lavarlos pero Sasuke se interpuso entre ella y el fregadero.

-Yo me encargo.

Asintió dejándolo en sus manos.

-Uchiha-san-llamó-¿va a entrenar o salir?

-No, Hyûga. Tengo algo que hacer aquí.-aclaró antes de verla asentir y salir del comedor.

No le agradaba la idea de tener niñera pero al menos sería algo temporal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Naruto, sigues molesto?-la voz de la pelirrosa le hizo girarse.

-No estaba molesto, Sakura-chan-sonrió-sólo algo confundido.

Camino hacia él y le tomo ambas mejillas.

-Lamento hacer esa clase de cosas. Me pongo sentimental pero no porque ame a Sasuke, sino que, como a ti me preocupa su bienestar y el saber que estaba todo en orden me alegra.-mantuvo sus ojos con los de Naruto, queriendo darle la seguridad de que Sasuke ya no significaba aquel sujeto al que amaba irracionalmente.

-Entiendo, Sakura.-tomó una de sus manos, bajándola de su mejilla.-¡No volveré a preocuparme, 'ttebayo!

Se acercó y besó a su ojiazul.

Aceptó el contacto en un beso suave y abrazando a la pelirrosa por sobre la cintura quien al mismo tiempo se abrazó de su cuello.

-Vamos a llegar tarde, Naruto-recordó entre besos.

-No importa, Kakashi se encargará-restó importancia.

-No-rompió el contacto-Eres hokage, es tu responsabilidad.-recordó 'molesta'.

-¡Sakura-chan!-se quejó-Kakashi puede hacerse cargo en lo que llego. Confío en él.

-Yo también confío en él, pero eres hokage y no puedes darte el lujo de llegar tarde.

-No entiendo como papá tuvo tiempo para tenerme-murmuró un tanto molesto. Es decir, su padre había hecho el amor con su mamá mientras era hokage... ¿Cómo había tenido tiempo?

-Naruto.

-Ya, ya. Ya entendí, supongo que nos vemos al rato.-se rascó la nuca contrariado y se alejó de la ojijade.

-Claro que sí-sonrió-prometo compensarte por esto-

Al oír aquella promesa en su oído, no tardó en aparecerse un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Cla-claro, Sakura-chan!

-Vamos, Naruto. Tenemos que darnos prisa.-sonrió conteniendo un poco la risa al verlo sonrojado.

-¡Vamos!-dicho esto la cargo y salió por la ventana con ella en brazos, aferrándose al rubio ya que iba demasiado rápido.-Jejejeje... ¡Tranquila, Sakura-chan!-rió al sentir como se aferraba fuertemente a él.

Llegaron al hospital en cuestión de minutos.

-¡Nos vemos al rato, Sakura-chan!-depositó un roce de labios y desapareció.

-Nos vemos, Naruto-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por ese tipo de cosas se sentía terrible al no poder amarlo con aquella intensidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-una voz ya conocida le llamó.

-Suigetsu-se sorprendió al verlo allí.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!-entró por la ventana-Así que lograste quedarte en Konoha, ¿ne?

-No fui yo, Naruto se encargó de todo.

-Ha de ser muy bueno como para convencer a medio mundo de no hacerte pedazos.-se sentó frente a Sasuke, recargándose en la pared.-Y dime, ¿qué tanto tienes qué hacer?

-Al parecer tengo que cumplir con ciertas misiones que se me serán asignadas por aldea.

-¿Eh?-le extraño aquello-¿Quieres decir que cada aldea te asignará una o varias misiones?-lo vio asentir-¡Vaya! ¿Lo harás solo? ¿No necesitarás apoyo?-estaba seguro que no serían misiones sencillas por ello le preocupaba que fuera solo.

-¿Quién es él, Uchiha-san?-aquella voz femenina llamo la atención del peliblanco.

-No las haré solo como te habrás dado cuenta.-señaló al oír a la Hyûga.-Es Suigetsu, Hyûga.

-Al parecer estás muy bien acompañado-reconoció observándola de arriba abajo-Y yo, preocupándome por ti.

-No sé qué estás pensando, Suigetsu. Pero Hyûga sólo es mi niñera.-aclaró.

-No soy su niñera, solo vigilo que no haga una tontería.-corrigió.

-Si fueras mi niñera me portaría mal para que me castigues-soltó poniéndose tras ella y acercándola a su cuerpo atrayéndola por el abdomen.

-Etto... Tengo novio-lo alejó de sí con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Lo prefieres a él en vez de a mí?

-Bueno, a decir verdad a usted no lo conozco.

-Al grano, Suigetsu, ¿qué quieres?-interrumpió antes de que decidiera decir otra estupidez.

-Como dije antes, vine a apoyarte en lo que necesites.-aclaró recargándose en su espada y sacando su botella para tomar agua.-Y antes de que digas algo-sorbió nuevamente-no pienso formar parte de la aldea, sólo estaría aquí y te seguiría a ti, no a nadie más.

-¿Dónde vivirás?

-Contigo, por supuesto.-soltó como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-No. Además, Hyûga no estará de acuerdo.-A pesar de todo, sabía que si "desobedecía" a Hinata o pasaba por sobre ella, tarde o temprano se enteraría el consejo y no le favorecería en lo absoluto.

Vio a Suigetsu, no parecía mal intencionado pero a decir verdad, era mejor vigilarlo. Bueno, su apariencia tan solo dejaba en claro que era muy relajado y no le daba mucha importancia a las cosas, pero no se puede juzgar a nadie por la primera impresión, así que tal vez no fuese mala idea dejarlo quedarse.

-Está bien, tan sólo evite causar problemas, Suigetsu-san.-suspiró resignada después de aceptar que éste se quedara, donde fuese que se iba a quedar.

-¡Decidido! ¡Me quedo!

-¡No, Suigetsu! Si te vas a quedar, te quedas en la casa de a lado, no pienso permitir que mi casa se convierta en una clase de hotel.-al decir esto no evito voltear hacía la ojiperla, dando a entender que no le agradaba demasiado su estancia.

-Hn. Debo irme.-se giró con la intención de salir.

-¿No me cuidarías día y noche?

-No creo que lo necesite, Uchiha-san. Usted no haría una tontería como esa.-dicho esto salió de la habitación, un tanto irritada por la actitud del azabache y bien sabía que no debía caer en provocaciones.

Suigetsu no podía creer lo que veía: Sasuke Uchiha siendo ignorado por una chica. Eso sí que era nuevo para él.

-Jamás imagine verte ignorado por una chica-formo una media sonrisa al notar la molestia en la cara de su amigo-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-No empieces a fastidiar.

-Bien, bien. Entiendo, no quieres aceptar que le eres indiferente a una chica linda, ¿ne?

-Hmph. Déjate de estupideces.

-Estás muy a la defensiva. ¿Seguro que no es por la chica?-insistió.

-Vivirás en la casa de a lado, así que asegúrate que este en buen estado.

Fue lo último que oyó por parte del Uchiha, antes de verlo salir. Al parecer a Sasuke le caía mal a la chica y a ella, él. Eso era fácil de percibirlo.

Bueno, no quedaba de otra, más que observar su comportamiento y tratar de entender qué les molestaba del otro. Aunque, el imaginarlos peleando a la mínima provocación le causaba gracia. Sin lugar a dudas se divertiría un buen rato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Shino-kun-llamó al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 8.

-Hinata.

-¿No vendrá Kiba-kun?-preguntó al no ver rastros de él y colocarse a un lado de Shino, bajo la sombra del árbol.

-Al parecer no.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?-se avergonzó del sólo pensar que Shino tenía mucho esperándolos.

-No, casi acabo de llegar pero de camino me encontré con Hana y me dijo que Kiba no llegaría.

-Ya veo, supongo que son asuntos del clan-lo vio asentir-¿y tú? ¿Cómo van las cosas en el clan?-este año estaba resultando muy pesado para la mayoría de sus compañeros, 'los nueve novatos', ya que se mantenían ocupados debido a que pronto tomarían el mando se sus respectivos clanes.

-Hoy me tomé un descanso. Hay cosas que mi padre aún tiene que arreglar y hasta que aquello no se solucione, no podré seguir bajo su tutela, sin embargo, no pierdo la esperanza. Mi madre tiene un amplio conocimiento del clan y ella será quien me guíe estas dos semanas, así que me dio este día para despejarme un rato.

-Al parecer eres el más entusiasta-señaló al terminar de escucharlo y entender lo importante que era el clan para él.

-No soy alguien que suela quejarse de estas cosas, Hinata. Pero, siendo sincero, hay veces que quisiera dejarlo todo de lado y dedicarme a otra cosa, tal vez ser un biólogo o algo así; pero me gusta lo que hago y mi clan es importante para mí, es mi familia y no podría abandonarla por nada del mundo. Es por eso que quiero estar preparado para lo que venga, o para lo que no sepa manejar. No quiero perder a alguien por alguna imprudencia mía.

Entendía o pretendía entender lo que decía Shino, pero... Su vida no era igual.

-¿Y tú?

No deseaba escuchar esa pregunta, ahora no estaba lista para contestar algo así. Siempre había creído en una sola cosa, pero ahora, su vida era distinta y lo que a ella respectaba, el clan estaba patas arriba.

-No lo sé, Shino-kun. Últimamente he discrepado mucho con los miembros del clan y con mi padre, por eso decidí vivir sola. Me he enterado, durante este tiempo, de cosas tan inhumanas que oculta el clan y la separación del soke y el boke, es tan ilógico pero a la vez no. Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo con ello; supe por lo que pasó Hizashi-ojisan y Neji-niisan, que no puedo permitir que siga pasando.-recordó aquel día que su tío terminó en el suelo durante un entrenamiento con su padre.-Yo no podría vivir con ello.

-¿Quieres cambiar el clan?

-Por Neji-niisan-afirmó de aquella forma con una sonrisa a la nada.

-¿No has pensado en abandonar el puesto en el clan y formar parte de otro?

-No.-negó firme-No puedo abandonar a mi familia de aquella forma. A pesar de que me dieron la espalda, no puedo permitir que sigan manteniendo al boke como nuestro seguro de vida, quienes protegen al soke y el secreto del clan. A final de cuentas, somos una familia y eso no se le debería hacer a una familia.-definitivamente no quería ver a generaciones futuras portar aquel sello en la frente, manteniendo enjaulado el potencial de cada uno de ellos.-Aunque, creo que sí, alguna vez he llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de hacerme esposa de alguien que no esté ligado al clan y así poderme quitar ese peso de encima, pero es egoísta y no puedo ser tan egoísta.

-Hagas lo que hagas, Kiba y yo te apoyaremos, Hinata.

-Eso lo sé, Shino-kun. Y siempre lo agradezco.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo van las cosas con Sasuke?

-Bueno, para ser la primera vez que estoy ahí-pensó un poco antes de contestar-bien, creo.

-Sabes que si te molesta algo...

-Lo sé.-interrumpió-Por cierto, Shino-kun-divagó antes de continuar.

-Dilo.-animó a continuar.

-Ahm... Bueno, ahm, Uchiha-san-cortó-¿Alguna vez oíste oír de Suigetsu?

-¿Suigetsu?

-Sí, mira. Suigetsu es amigo o compañero de Uchiha-san, y al parecer vino para brindarle apoyo en lo que llegara a necesitar y, bueno, antes de consultarlo con alguien, decidí aceptar que se quedara pero con la condición de que no hiciera desastre en la aldea.-explicó nerviosamente.

-Todos nosotros confiamos en tu criterio, Hinata, sólo espero que no te arrepientas.

Shino siempre sabía que decir, y aunque a veces pareciera duro y sin alguna clase de tacto, se agradecía que fuera tan directo. Muchas veces había sacado de apuros a Kiba y a ella con esas palabras.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaba segura de hacer lo correcto, incluso le costaba creer el haber aceptado así, sin más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **¡Me tardé muchísimo en actualizar y lo siento taaaaantoooo! ¡En verdad! Todo estuvo tan ahhh…. Se me complicó muchísimo poder subirlo. Clases, tareas, proyectos, exámenes, un concurso de cuento, ahhhhhhh… ¡Mil perdón! ¡Prometo no volver a tardar tanto!

Agradecimientos:

**Invader Zam: **Jejejejeje… Ya verás, tendrán que acostumbrarse al otro xD.

**Cami-shama: **¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado! Prometo ya no tardar tanto

**kds: **Jejejejeje Intentaré no hacerlo tan seguido, mas no prometo nada :D

¡Gracias por todo a todos y todas!

¡Son los mejores y los llevo en mi corazoncito!

¡Nos leemos luego, sensualidades humanas!


End file.
